


I'm Somebody's Fetish

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes into work wearing <a href="http://www.lorebrandcomics.com/three-words.html">this</a> on a shirt.  Casey doesn't get the joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Somebody's Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references this [cartoon](http://www.lorebrandcomics.com/three-words.html) (link updated 30/01/17). Thanks to [](http://ngaio.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ngaio.livejournal.com/)**ngaio** for betaing.

Regardless of the taunts, Casey didn't think he dressed *badly*. He dressed casually. He dressed neatly. He wore neat, casual clothes and he was presentable.

Danny, on the other hand, wore whichever t-shirt was in easy reach. Sure, there were times when Dan must have put some effort into choosing his clothes, because no one could effortlessly look as good as that. But mainly, it was a pair of jeans and whichever t-shirt was clean.

Sometimes the t-shirts had slogans. Sometimes they were plain. One memorable one was tie-dyed, but Dan had shrugged it off and claimed that he needed to do laundry. It hadn't reappeared since.

Today's t-shirt was slightly different. Sure, it was a plain black t-shirt, with a small slogan in white lettering. But Casey's didn't get it.

Normally, Casey shared Dan's sense of humour. It was a thing between them. If a joke made one of them crack up, it was bound to make the other one laugh, too. Sometimes, it wasn't even verbal jokes. It was an ambiguous street sign, or an absurd sight, and one of them would just nudge the other and they'd both laugh.

But today, Casey didn't get it. He just didn't get the joke.

He didn't want to ask Dan; didn't want to have to get Dan to explain it to him. Didn't want to have to admit that he didn't get it. Instead, he stared at the words across Danny's chest, willing them to make more sense. He even snuck out to the bullpen, on a stealth mission to ask Natalie to explain it to him, but Natalie was busy with Dana, and Jeremy didn't get it either.

When he sat back down, there was a computer print out on his desk. [A comic strip](http://www.lorebrandcomics.com/threewords.html). He read it and then looked up. When he met Dan's eyes, they both laughed.


End file.
